


Sweet Grass

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-24
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jor-El comes to see Clark and teaches him about Kryptonians, all the while Clark thinks about his friendship with Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Grass

## Sweet Grass

by Esclave

[]()

* * *

Sweet Grass  
By Mitch Fielding (Esclave) 

..................................  
My new sirname is now "Esclave" and all stories will be listed under this. .................................. 

Lex saw him through the open door to the loft. His hair was slightly pushed back behind his ears making him look older than the age of 16. He was stalking around the piles of hay scattered around the center of the barn. He remembered last night, how he had come to talk to Clark about `them', their relationship, and how he felt about Clark. Clark had really surprised him, kissing him there on the loft stairs, the musky scent of sweet grass over powering his senses. They had ended up on the couch with Clark pressing him down into the dusty cushions, hands roaming over his skin. He could still remember the words Clark had said to him. 

"I've always known Lex, that this was what you wanted." 

Stepping away from the sun outside, Lex entered the barn. 

"Clark." 

He didn't answer, just continued staring up towards the loft as if expecting someone to start walking down the steps towards him. 

"Clark." This time Lex placed his hand on the boy's shoulder to get his attention. There it was, the scent of sweet grass. Turning swiftly, Clark brushed by him as if he weren't standing a foot away. 

"Where is it?" Clark whispered almost to quiet for Lex to register. 

"Where's what?" He asked. 

"The ship." Came the low voice. 

Lex wasn't sure what was going on, but one thing was for sure, Clark was acting crazed... angry, like when he wore that red meteor rock. 

"Clark, what do you mean you're looking for the ship? What ship?" 

He didn't get an answer just a fierce glare and the denial of his name. 

"Stop calling me that." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Lex took hold of his upper arm turning him. 

"Lex." Clark said bluntly. 

It was a statement of confirmation as those green eyes looked into his. Lex didn't understand? 

"Yes?" Lex asked. 

"Nothing." 

And then Clark was gone. He walked past Lex leaving the barn. Boy was he confused at this point. The setting was fine, Clark belonged here, he looked the same, but the way he was acting was so... un-Clark like. 

................................................. 

Clark felt the warm spray of water fan over his body as the sharp droplets washed away the last of the sweet smelling soap from his skin. Pulling the shower curtain aside, he stepped out onto the bathmat. Grabbing his towel, Clark wrapped the piece of cloth around his waist. Once in front of the sink, he looked up into the foggy mirror. He reached out running his hand over the blurred vision of himself until his reflection cleanly stared back at him. Lex was going to be coming over to visit today, so he had taken a shower because of the chores. He wondered about what they could do? Maybe watch some movies at his place, or hang up in his loft talking. Or just maybe Lex would take him on a ride in the Ferrari. 

Contemplating these thought, Clark opened the medicine cabinet to retrieve his deodorant, when after shutting the cabinet door, his reflection returned... doubled. He saw his own reflection, and then behind himself stand staring into the mirror... himself again? Was he seeing things? 

Clark whirled around faster than humanly possible to still see another `him'. 

"He's in the barn right now." His double said not moving. 

"Who, Lex?" 

"Hm." 

"What the hell? Who are you, and what do you mean Lex is in the barn?!" Clark's eyes were large and he darted them towards the bathroom door. 

His double blocked his path of exit. 

"Why would you want to run from me?" The man asked. 

Clark thought for a long moment. The only other person whom looked like him was his... was his... 

"Yeah, your father." His double finished for him. 

Clark couldn't believe this, his dad was here, really here, and was reading his every thought. 

"As should you be able to do" Jor-El stated. 

"I... I can't. I don't know how." Clark filled in. 

Clark flinched as Jor-El reached a hand up to stroke his cheek. For as long as Clark has know about his father he was never seen as someone friendly, just a dominant figure trying to control him. "I'm not going to hurt you." Jor-El said running the fingers of his left hand along his son's jaw. 

Clark looked away pushing to get through the door. He took hold of his father's arm pulling him towards his bedroom. Shutting the door behind them Clark rummage through his dresser drawers to find a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. 

"I have to go see Lex, and as for you you're just gonna' have to stay up here until Lex leaves, then you can stay up in the loft." 

Clark delved deeper in his clothes pulling out a pair of boxers. 

"And don't let my parents see you! God only knows what they would do." 

About to open his towel, Clark stopped abruptly. His face turned a bright shade of red. 

"Turn around." 

Jor-El just stood there. 

"I'm trying to get dressed, and I can't if you're watching me, so turn around." 

Clark saw his father turn facing the window, so he dressed quickly using his super speed. 

"Just, just stay up here until I come back to get you." Clark said opening his door to leave. 

Right now Clark had to deal with Lex, and just prayed that his parents... his adopted parents wouldn't come home from Metropolis for a couple more hours. 

"Shit." He cursed out loud. 

"Clark!" 

He jumped at the voice coming from the screen door by the kitchen. It was only Lex. Yeah, with that look that says he wants answers. 

"Hey." Clark tried to act casual. 

"Would you care to explain that whole incident in the barn?" Lex said more than asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

Lex stood stern before him. "I came to see you, and when I did see you, you acted like I wasn't even there. Said something about a ship, and you not being you." 

Clark didn't know what to say. How could he explain this, he didn't even know what Jor-El had even said to Lex. 

"What exactly did I say to you?" Clark asked watching as his friend's expression changed to annoyance. 

"Clark, you were there. Can you just tell me what's going on and do it without lying." 

"Lex, I..." 

"No Clark, I don't want to hear any excuses. Please, just tell me the truth. What happ..." There it was again, that smell, the smell Clark had on him when they... 

Lex never finished his sentence because for some reason something seemed to startle him to the point of no speech. Turning around, Clark saw why Lex had stopped. There, leaning up against the stairs was his father Jor-El. 

"Continue." The man said with a small smile. 

Clark turned back to see Lex wide eyed passing glances between himself and Jor-El. 

"Clark... I see you, and then I see..." 

He jumped forward pulling Lex from the house. 

"Clark, who was that man? How come he's standing in your house, and why didn't you tell me this before?" 

He was overwhelmed, and didn't know what to tell Lex. 

"Lex, he's... I mean he just showed up today. This is the first time I've met him." Clark stated. 

"He's your what Clark?" 

Lex waited for an answer. Clark could see that he was staring off at the door of the house. 

"He's my father." 

His face shot back to Clark's. Lex could sense the fear in his voice. 

"You're not joking are you?" Oh. God. This man was, they... Lex didn't know if he could handle this. 

"Lex, say something. Are you ok?" Clark asked softly. 

"Clark he... I." 

"What?" Clark asked. "Did something happen?" 

"Clark I've..." 

Lex was again cut off but by the voice of Jor-El himself. 

"We've met, Lex and I." Jor-El said looking at Lex. 

Clark turned towards his father. Saw something in his eyes... something heated and Lex looked away. Clark saw the gaze move to himself, and he flushed. A tingle burned behind his eyes like when he first saw Desiree. 

............................................ 

"What the hell do you mean he's here?!" Jonathan screamed through the house. His mother was trying to calm her husband down. 

"He's up in the loft right now." 

Jonathan pulled away from Martha walking through the kitchen out to the barn. He wanted to kill the man for everything he had done to Clark. All the pain, the burn in his chest... 

"Hello Jonathan." Jor-El said standing. 

Jonathan almost fainted. There just as Clark had said, sat Jor-El, a splitting image of his son. It made it almost to hard for him to stay angry with him. It was too much like screaming at Clark. 

"Dad, this is my biological father." 

He felt Clark touch his shoulder and then he was standing beside his `real' father. 

When Martha made it to the top of the stairs she gasped speechless much as Lex had been. She could hardly tell the two apart, truthfully she really couldn't except for their clothes. Clark was in his blue jeans and white T-shirt, while Jor-El wore a white T-shirt covered with a long sleeved plaid shirt the sleeves rolled up around his arms, a brown pair of pants and his hair was not as unruly as Clark's. 

Once the introduction was done and over with, Clark was able to convince his dad, Jonathan, that having his biological father around was something that he really wanted... a better way to get to know who he really was and to learn about his people. After a long talk and the help of his mother, Jonathan agreed to it. 

He was going to get to know about his family and origins. 

End 


End file.
